Kirara's story
by areo 97
Summary: Ever wonder what kirara was thinking? kirara's POV as the inu-gang battle a demon


**DISCLAIMER,**i don't own inuyasha

and in case anybody is confused kirara is pronounced kilala

888888

"Kirara, Kirara" Sango called out my name

I stood up and stretched, time for battle. I ran over to Sango as I looked around to see who would join us: the whole gang is here Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, and of course Sango and me. something tells me this isn't a Naraku battle

"Kirara" Sango said as she threw me up into the air.

I roared as I transformed into my demon form

I flew down to Sango waited until she jumped on me then I flew over to Miroku he got on and we were off.

flying through the air cooling my fur, Sango on my back Miroku was a change but I had gotten used to it. I looked down at a familiar red and silver blur that was Inuyasha Kagome clinging to his back.

"Kirara, fly down" sang instructed me

I flew downwards near a big bear demon. I landed a good distance away and let Sango and Miroku off my back I stood in the middle of everybody in case someone needed my help. Sango through her hirikotsu at the bear demons torso,Miroku through his spiritual paper at it's head it landed on his forehead and stunned him for a couple of minutes. Inuyasha lunged at him but the demon ducked just in time but Inuyasha had nicked his ear I felt like doing a back flip in midair these battles are always exciting until they get dangerous.

"Inuyasha the jewel shards are in his neck" Kagome shouted to him,

I've heard Sango say that Kagome could sense jewel shards before. I don't know how I never feel any different when we're in battle but Kagome is always right.

"Aaahhh" Shippou cried out as the bear demon turned to step on him

crap Shippou's gonna get squished!.i thrust myself towards him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt just in time

"thanks Kirara" Shippou told me as I flew into the air.

I swung him onto my back just as Inuyasha sliced the bears back open.

"auruaraur" it cried as it fell forwards 'swoosh' a familiar white streak flew across.  
the battlefield. Kagome had shot one of her killer arrows it hit his right eye,  
I was blinded for a few minutes as the white light grew bigger. The demon lay motion less for a few seconds before it tried to reconnect the pieces into a full demon again it would never die unless we take the shards out and as if on cue Inuyasha leaped to stab him in the neck,but the bear lifted his paw to blow at Inuyasha who had jumped out of the the paws way wich was now coming towards Sango who was waiting for her hirikotsu that she had thrown only a few seconds ago I dashed towards her and knocked her onto my back just as the bear demons paw came down.

"thanks Kirara" Sango said as she scratched my ears

"she saved me too" Shippou piped up who was still holding on to my tail.

"she's a great demon" Sango told him as she stroked my head

I looked over at Kagome who was edging her way towards the demon.

"I can see them" she called to Inuyasha

"Kirara, fly over to Kagome" Sango instructed me _whats Sango thinking?_ I thought as I flew over to Kagome.

"jump on Kagome then we can get those shards" she told her

"good idea Sango!" she said as she climbed on my back.

"Kirara, fly over the demon for me" Sango told me

I flew down to where Kagome was pointing at.

"grab it Kagome!" Sango yelled to her

she reached forward, I flew a little closer to the bear demon

"I got it!" she grunted as she grabbed the jewel shards out of it's neck. The battle was over and we had won. I flew into the air and did a little victory fly careful not to knock Sango,Kagome, or Shippou off my back as Miroku sucked up the demon with the wind tunnel in his right hand. I flew down to the ground and let Kagome jump off of me and run towards Inuyasha.

"I got the jewel shards Inuyasha" she told him

"great how many is that now?" he asked her putting the tetsuiga back in it's sheath

"ummmm...four" Kagome replied putting the shards in the little container she hung around her neck.

"heh, we're gettin better" he muttered staring at the ground

"you okay Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him

"I'm fine, are you done yet Miroku?" he called out.

"almost" Miroku cried sucking in the last trace's of the bear demon

"let's go back to the village" Miroku suggested as he put his prayer beads in front of his wind tunnel.

"yeah, lets head back Inuyasha" Kagome told him

"okay, get on" he grumbled as Kagome jumped onto his back.

"meet you guy's there" Inuyasha shouted out as he and Kagome ran into the forest

leaving a red and green streak behind.

"lets get going Kirara" Sango said to me as I flew towards Miroku

he hopped on and I flew into the air letting the the amazing sights from below dazzle me as we flew towards what everyone else called the

'village',

but what was more like base camp to usually eat and sleep around here in the forest so I like to call it base camp, I landed on the familiar grounds. I remembered sleeping under the stars,I've flown over this place countless times before. _I like this place _I thought as I transformed back into my cat form and walked into kaedas hut a stew like smell hit my nose as I wondered over to Sango, who was sitting on the floor crossed legged listening to kaeda talk I climbed into Sango's lap.

"so ye've found two more shards of the jewel ha-" blah-blah-blah

I was to tired to listen tonight I curled up into a ball next to Sango she stroked my head until I fell asleep.

A\N, whaddya think i only wrote this story because i was bored so it may not be that great.  
And note when kagome asked what was wrong with inuyasha he was thinking about how she could've gotten hurt retreiving the jewel shard i didnt put it in the story because i didn't feel like writing anymore, sorry to anyone who is dissapointed

please review!


End file.
